Demyan Tsarevich
Demyan Tsarevich, or "Demy" to some who are close, is the son to Tsar Ivan Tsarevich.... Character Appearance Demyan has short, spiky brown hair combed to the right. He has a mole on his left check. His eyes are an interesting hazel yellow and he seems to always have a permanent scowl on his face. (redoing) Personality (redoing) Hobbies and Interests If there is any other animal Demyan has respect for that can rival wolves it's horses. He is considered prodigal in horseback riding. The side of his dorm room is heavily decorated with trophies, medals and other rewards showcasing his skill in the sport. Fairy tale – Tsarevich Ivan and The Grey Wolf How the Story Goes It's pretty awesome actually. Has golden apples in it. How Demyan comes into it: Demyan is the son and therefore the next heir to the destiny. Parallels: Relationships [[Axel Wolf|'Axel Wolf']] Demyan's relationship with Axel is filled with tense resentment more so from the wolf's side. Axel Wolf is supposedly destined to be Demyan's wise wolf advisor. Demyan has mixed feelings on Axel. He views Axel as an important figure for his fairytale yet sees him with unchecked aggression and bad wolf habits which leads him to believe that Axel isn't suitable for the role of a a wolf that's meant to save his life. Regardless this doesn't stop Demyan from urging Axel, who is rebelling, to follow the fairytale path unknowing that Axel is rebelling on the basis of the hatred he feels for his father. This is also coupled with the "spoiled, rich kid" view Axel has on Demyan and the suspicion that who he only wants to use Axel as a means to an end for his own happily ever after. This is not far from the truth but for Demyan that selfishness comes from his terror of not actually wanting to die in his story, knowing that if Axel doesn't go down the fairytale path the only thing Demyan will be guaranteed is a gilded gravestone in the family cemetery. Family Good standing no problems here. His father is hard on him though and feels slight disappointment with how Demyan turned out. His mother thinks he should step off. Friends Wolves, horses, pheonixes, people who don't think he's a weirdo. Pet Doesn't have any yet but I'll look into this later. He has several hounds at home though. Demyan gets along well with a lot of the animals in the enchanted forest. Romance Has a lot of girls crushing on him. "Strong silent type" and all that. Maybe even some guys too. Maybe even some others who don't fall into either spectrum. He's non-discriminatory even if he isn't actively seeking a storybook romance. Enemies Axel Wolf is somewhat of an enemy to him, mainly because Demyan thinks that Axel purposefully is rebelling against his story because he wants him to die. Demyan still tries to play nice with Axel for the sake of diplomacy his family forged with Axel's family and their ties go way back. As an overall person though, Demyan does not care for Axel at all and the two never willingly talk, rather, actively avoid each other. Outfits Demyan makes his status as a beau definite with dark, regal yet modern cloths trimmed with gold or silver that rarely deviate from a usual color scheme of red, white and black. Class-ic Schedule Trivia * The name Demyan is a Russian name derived from the Greek name Damian and it means "to tame, to subdue". This likely alludes to how Ivan tames a horse with a golden mane in his story. Euphemistically it also means "to kill". Quotes * Gallery Category:Royals Category:Work in progress Category:Males Category:Russian Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Ivan Tsarevich and the Grey Wolf Category:Gay Category:Hellraiser